Morning Joy Ride
by Ami Quinton26
Summary: A woman named Ami now has possession of Karr. A regular joy ride becomes an unbelievable experience. A one-shot I don't plan on continuing. WARNING: Rated M for mature themes. Not for young readers!


THE JOY RIDE

disclaimers- I do not of course own Karr, he is the property of the makers of Knight Rider. I do however, own Ami, my muse and pen name She insisted on being in this story o.o;;; This is more of an adult fic and not intended for younger readers. (ps, if I made any errors such as the description of Karr and/or his capabilities, I apologize, I'm no car expert! lol)

She was in love with Karr, that was all she knew.

The black and silver TransAm sat in the driveway as usual, its yellow scanner off for the time being. Karr was in recharge mode.

The woman approached slowly, and as she did, she realized how each step she took closer to the amazing AI vehicle sent shivers down her spine. Sure, Kitt was pretty neat too, but he had nothing of the sexy charisma that his older brother did. Smiling, the woman approached the hood, and trailed her fingers on the silky black alloy.

The touch caused Karr to awaken from his "sleep". There was a distinct sound that she could have sworn was a yawn, then the wonderful and familiar "whoo whoo" of his scanner turning on. Instantly, Karr knew who the human was.

"Good morning, Ami."

The ash-blonde, green-eyed woman smiled an even bigger smile. Just to hear Karr's voice made her heart skip a beat. It made the morning all the more meaningful to wake up to.

"Hello, Karr. Are you fully recharged?"

Karr could sense all kinds of things from Ami, from the slightly increased heartbeat to scents he didn't recognize, and even the way she grinned at him. He was still learning, but learned he had...humans were strange beings, so strange they could even show great affection for a machine like him, even if he did have artificial intelligence. But he liked it. Never had he felt so close to a human, or cared for one so much. A lot had happened to change him from the past, but he never did think he could begin to understand the concept humans called "love". He heard Ami say it often, how she "loved" the way he sped down the road at over 200 mph, or how she "loved" the way he looked, or even "loved" his voice.

"I am fine". He said finally, his voice unusually soft. "Would you like to go for an early morning drive?"

"I sure as hell would." Ami opened his passenger door and actually climbed over to the driver seat. Karr knew she did this purposefully, because the action stimulated over six of his sensors, that were on the door and seats. And it was a pleasant sensation that caused him to rumble his already purring engine and increase the heat in the cabin. He felt foolish for such a reaction, but he couldn't help it. Ami only made it worse by caressing the wheel before finally gripping it tightly. "Okay, Karr, let's get out there and fly." She grinned as the AI backed up and took off at lightning speed effortlessly.

An hour into the trip, Ami was fully relaxed, letting Karr drive as she bounced a bit to some rock music and had the seat back with her feet propped up on the dash. Karr had remained silent the whole time, just letting her enjoy the ride. But when she again reached over to touch a sensor on his passenger seat, he made some sort of rumbling sound and then lurched forward, increasing his speed by 20 mph.

Ami giggled. "Karr, you all right? Was that a car version of a hiccup or something?"

The AI was silent for a time, then finally his yellow voice-light appeared on the dash, as always in perfect synchronization with his words.

"That just startled me, is all."

"Startled you?" Ami laughed now. "You get touched all the time, why should this startle you?"

"Yes, but..." Karr hesitated, wondering how to explain himself. "...the way you touch me is different."

Ami raised an eyebrow, but secretly inside she was grinning big-time. "Oh? How is it different?"

"It's not just a simple touch, like when one of my many admirers comes up to me and touches my hood." Karr said matter-of-factly, not even realizing how his comment sounded slightly vain. "This is more...well...it's different."

Ami thought a long moment. "Do you like it?"

Karr rumbled. "Affirmative."

The word "affirmative" was a strange choice for Karr. It was more like something Kitt would say.

"Which is your most sensitive sensor, Karr?" Ami asked suddenly.

It seemed the TransAm didn't want to tell her at first, due to his lack of an answer. Then he finally responded. "It's the one underneath the dash, closest to the steering wheel. It's responsible for all of my exterior sensations, and so gives me the greatest range of feeling."

Ami felt honored to be told this, for some odd reason. It was as if Karr was revealing his most vulnerable spot as well, for as much as one could cause great pleasure in this area, one could also create agonizing pain. Ami felt for the sensor, but didn't find it.

"It is protected by a covering," Karr answered before Ami even asked the question. " A purposefully designed safety measure, I'm sure."

Ami felt very weird now. Would asking Karr to expose his most sensitive sensor be wrong? It was certainly making her feel slightly uncomfortable, as if she would be violating him, if such a thing were possible. As much as she loved him, she wouldn't want to do anything to overload his circuits and make him feel uncomfortable himself. She had to stop thinking of him as a human. He was no human, he was a car with artificial intelligence. Even if a sexy, charismatic, and absolutely wonderful one.

Instead Ami fell silent, and just nodded.

Karr then asked her a question then made her face blush.

"Where is your most sensitive sensor?"

Ami might have laughed outright, but she knew the AI was being serious, ever curious about her and the ways of humans. Why shouldn't he be, he was designed to learn and "evolve". Kitt had certainly learned much in his time with Michael. He probably had the advantage over his older brother because he never had to go through the negative aspects of existence such as Karr had. In a way, Karr was more naive.

"Well, how much do you know about human anatomy?"

Karr's scanner swished back and forth rapidly as he quickly searched his databanks. "I know just about everything there is to know."

Ami laughed. "Then you should know about the human reproductive system. I mean the human skin is the most sensitive "sensor", if you think about it, since it covers the entire body, kind of like your special alloy. But our most sensitive areas of all have to be in the exterior reproductive system."

"Hm. Well according to my databanks then, this is an area between the thighs in both males and females."

"Yes, Karr, you're right." Ami was still blushing. Karr probably didn't have any idea how embarrassing this was to talk about.

"I see."

Ami thought the coversation was over, and just smiled. She wondered what Karr was thinking as they sped down the empty road. Ah, the road. It was so wonderful to drive at this early hour in the morning, with hardly a soul around and not even having to touch the pedal as the speedometer read 212 mph. And who had to worry about the cops? Karr could outrun anything, even an interceptor...Ami's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a vibrating sensation flowing through the driver's seat. ' A massage?' Ami smirked to herself as she nestled into the seat to enjoy this. She knew Karr had a massaging seat, in fact all the seats did, but it was a bit unexpected. Perfect though, it relaxed her even more.

But then the massaging vibration went from being just over the whole seat to...her lower half. And it was very specific, in a very sensitive area...

Ami nearly jumped out of her seat, but of course this was impossible since she was strapped in. The sensation was so perfectly aimed that the stimulation was already sending lightning through her body, kicking in her body's response and jumpstarting her arousal.

"Karr, what the hell are you doing?" Ami asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Did he make a sound like a sly, soft chuckle?

"I was merely exploring the potential for greater contact. I discovered a way to stimulate your most sensitive sensor, if you will."

"But why would you even do that?"

"Because is this not what you want?"

Ami blinked. The sensation had stopped for the moment, but now there was an aching need she was finding hard to control and fight back. Damn him.

"Uh, Karr, I didn't necessarily mean anything sexual by all this." She frowned. "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you."

"But I would like to explore this thing you call "sexuality". I have learned that the sensations I receive on my numerous sensors from you are what I believe to be very similar to what you just experienced. If you would allow me to continue this stimulation, I could store all this information in my databanks and perhaps truly understand it."

What? Did he just basically say that he wanted to record her as she experienced a sexual climax?

'Gawd, what have I done to him? This is all my fault.' Ami chided herself, but even as she said it, she knew she really didn't mean it. Hadn't she intended, in every stroke of his sleek black hood, or every touch of the soft material of his interior to give him pleasure, to hope that he could learn to love her like she loved him? Wasn't that the very thing he was trying to do now, to understand love? Even if...even if for now it was just the physical...

"Uhm...sure Karr, sure. Go ahead." Ami couldn't believe she said it. As the seat began vibrating again and once more concentrating between her legs, she couldn't believe it even more. He had already sensitized her, and she knew this "experiment" of his wouldn't take long.

Karr suddenly slowed down and pulled over. He was very intent, concentrating on what he was doing, the scanner in his front swishing back and forth fast. Am nearly gasped but was actually unable to make any sound as the sensation was just so perfectly centered, as if he were reading her from the inside out. Hell, he probably was, the super car certainly had more gadgets then a room full of Swiss army knives.

Oh gawd. The feeling welling up inside of her threatened to become the best orgasm she ever experienced in her life. It was incredible. No man or ordinary machine could ever make her feel this way, it left her breathless. She almost wanted to tell him to "abort", but she knew she didn't really want to, that she wanted to experience this, even if it felt totally weird and foreign at the moment.

She began to break out into a sweat, her breathing coming fast and her heart racing. Damn, she wanted to just tear off her clothes but reminded herself that this was Karr and to keep herself in control. It was just an experiment.

An experiment.

A few minutes later, it was just too much, Ami had no reserve or willpower to resist as her body shuddered and she felt the powerful climax spread through her like a thousand guilty sins. After a couple of minutes, the sensation was getting slightly uncomfortable, but before Ami could say anything the vibrating suddenly stopped.

She was left there, panting, her world reeling. For a moment there was nothing but Karr and the bliss he had just bestowed upon her.

"My..." came his surprised voice.

Ami blinked, still staring up at the roof in her overloaded state of mind. "My...my what?" She breathed.

"Your entire body acted as if it were under assault, your heartbeat increased, your breathing quickened, even your adrenaline went up... and yet...the resulting sensation was one of extreme pleasure. This is very interesting."

"Yeah...I'd say it was interesting." The feeling left her wanting more, of course, but she closed her eyes and tried to force it all away. After a time, she finally managed to feel under control again, her body calming down.

"Karr?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but, you're the best damned lover in the world."

"What is...a lover? I have heard this term before but am not sure I understand."

"It's...it's a person who loves you and it goes so far as to include sexual affections. That's the best way I know how to describe it. It can be your husband, or even just a boyfriend. Or in the case of a man, his wife or a girlfriend." Ami paused a moment. "And what you just did to me is something a lover would do. That was a pretty intense experience."

Karr was silent for a time. "I would like to experience this for myself."

Ami froze. Was he serious?

"Uh...I'm not sure..." Her voice was quiet. "I'm not sure you can, though."

"Perhaps I can, but it would be up to you to find out." Ami heard a small clicking noise from underneath the dash and realized that he had exposed the sensor they had talked about earlier.

"I would not mind, " he said, his voice still sexy and smooth as always.

"And besides, I trust you, Ami."

"But Karr, this is so awkward. What do I do?"

"Simply touch."

Ami raised both eyebrows and sighed, but...what the heck. If it began to bother him at all, she would just stop.

"All right, but you tell me if it bothers you at all, Karr." Tentatively, Ami reached forward. The sensor was obviously quite big, looking like just a large, grey oval shape. She simply rested a few fingers on it at first and felt the car make a slight shudder but nothing more. So as gently as possible, she used two of her fingers to just trace circles around the outer edges. Karr laughed.

"That tickles, as if you are touching my entire exterior alloy all at once."

Ami grinned. She continued by moving her fingers to the direct middle, still barely touching, as if afraid she'd hurt him.

Karr rumbled loudly, as if revving his engine. "Hm..."

Ami decided to increase the pressure slightly, and suddenly she noticed the temperature in the car was getting very warm.

'No way...is he getting...aroused?' Ami's thoughts made her blink in disbelief. It had to be impossible for Karr to experience any real arousal. Perhaps, though, it was something similar. In fact, what the hell did she know what it felt like? She wasn't an AI. All she knew was, if Karr liked it, she would keep it up.

Ami's exploration grew less timid and more curious. Using three fingers now she put varying amounts of pressure on the sensor along with gentle strokes and touches. Karr said nothing, but every now and then he'd make some sort of sound and she could see it on his voice panel. Every time he rumbled that engine, she realized how sexy it sounded, like a growl. It sent shivers down her spine.

After a while, Karr started to move and was suddenly speeding down the highway.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ami said, barely audible.

"No..." Karr sped up, until he was going at nearly full speed at 300 mph. It was amazing, Ami had never gone this fast with the car, but he seemed to be straining even his powerful V-12 engine, as if trying to reach some height of his own sensory feeling.

Ami's eyes widened. That WAS what he was trying to do! Amazed but determined, she continued to touch the sensor.

This went on for several minutes. It was entirely exhilarating...intoxicating even, to be going at such a dangerous speed and at the same time knowing Karr was experiencing something so intense it was nearly making him frantic. Ami dared not stop now, though, she didn't want to ruin whatever it was he was trying to accomplish. She used both hands to gently touch the sensor, marveling at how this act could seem so sexual even though all she was touching was a part of a highly intelligent robot.

Finally, as Karr reached nearly 310 mph, he suddenly activated his turbo boost. Ami gasped, at this speed they could practically nearly "fly" down the road for a full sixty seconds. After the long jump, Karr came down with a thud and rapidly decreased his speed, until they were cruising at a mere 55 mph. And then, after a few more minutes, he finally slowed down and pulled over.

Ami just sat there, still in disbelief over the whole situation as she waited for Karr to respond in some way. She couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. If a car could ever experience anything even close to an orgasm, that was certainly it.

After many minutes further of nothing but Karr's steadily idling engine, Ami had to break the silence.

"So...Karr." She paused on purpose. "Was that what you had hoped for?"

" I do not believe I will ever be able to process what just happened."

Ami laughed outright. "Well, I guess that means you liked it."

"It was, as you say...an incredible experience."

The two left it at that as they did a U-turn and cruised down the road, the joy ride done for now.

Well that's it for the time being, but I will have more to this story. I realize it explains nothing of how Ami and Karr met.

And this was written on a dare, so please forgive me. I tried to write it with as much taste as possible, and without getting graphic. But hey, you gotta admit, you've always wanted to read something like this! ;) Please R & R!


End file.
